My Guardian Angel
by Sakura Kishimoto
Summary: Ever since Sakura was small she always suffered from eyes aches and dizzyness. Finally one day she learns the truth.
1. Unexpected Guest

**My Guardian Angel**

A sharp pain stabbed my eyes as a nauseous throb echoed through my head. My hands went straight to my head and I let out a moan. My legs

turned to spaghetti as I tried to get to the bathroom. A repulsive concoction slithered up my throat and the torture began. I tried to hold it back, but

it let out. The retched smell didn't help my head at all. The ground gave away and I could feel myself falling. Just then, I felt an arm around me lift me

up and wisk me to my haven just as it always has.

A cry startled me from my heavenly sleep. I stared up at my bedroom ceiling and listened. "Are you sure my daughter is okay doctor? This is the

third time in a month this has happened! There has to be some way you can help her. Have you scanned her yet? I hope she's okay. I'm so

worried, I…." "Honey, the doctor's tried all he can. All we can do for now is pray and hope she'll be okay." I slowly slid out of my bed and crept to

my bathroom. I stared at the reflection in the mirror. It mimicked my every movement as if taunting me, reminding me of its prevailing trait. It

didn't feel the pain I felt. I fell to the floor and covered my face with my hands. "I keep telling myself it will be okay but I don't believe myself

anymore. Not even the doctors know what's wrong with me." "Maybe that's because there's nothing wrong with you Sakura" said a voice behind

me. I whipped my head back startled. I blushed as I saw his handsome face. It wasn't his dark blue eyes that made me drawn to him nor was it

his luscious chestnut brown hair. It was his beautiful spacious wings of an angel. "W-who are you?" I said stupidly. He reached out his hand and

took mine as he kneeled. "I am your guardian angel." I hit my head on a cabinet as I tried to back away. "My WHAT?!?" "Sakura, the doctor

coming up to see you" said my dad from downstairs. I looked at the door, the angel, and then myself. "Oh shoot, I have to hide you." I hastily

pushed him towards my closet. "W-wait Sakura, you don't need to--" I closed the closet just in time as the door opened. "My my, what do we

have here.


	2. Lovely Introductions

Ok, I'm so glad I was able to re-write all of this again. I accidentaly deleted chapter 2 so I had to redo it all XD Acctualy im kind of glad that it was deleted I like how the story sounds now. Anyways please enjoy ;D

_**BoldItalics- **_thoughts

* * *

"I'm speechless, this is the first time I've ever seen…….such a fast recovery! ,"said the doctor.

I let out a sigh of relief and leaned onto a wall.

"Soooo, did you come here to ask me something doc?"

The doctor took out a clip board and jotted some notes down.

"No, not really Sakura, I just came here to see how you are doing. Your one of the first patients I've ever gotten with such a rare disease. Your

body seems to be doing well but suddenly you experience spasms of pain throughout your eyes and head. I have thought of relating your

disease to a mild migraine but it seems worse than a regular one. I wonder what causes these peculiar instants. "

I stared at my hand and wondered the same thing. I traced my fingers over the creases of my hand and thought of the angel. _**THAT'S IT! The **_

_**angel, he should know what's wrong with me right. Angels are **__**smart like that right?**_

"I guess that's all right, doc? I said a bit hastily.

He looked at me startled.

"Yes Sakura I am, just be careful ok. I'll find myself to the door."

The words "_be careful_" echoed through my head. _**I wonder what he meant by that.**_Just as the door clicked I heard the closet door open.

"You know Sakura, you went through all that trouble in hiding me for nothing?" the angel snickered.

I pouted, "Why's that?"

"It's because you're the only one that can see me."

I fell to the ground exasperated.

"Oh come on, couldn't you have told me that in the first place."

He walked up to me and flicked my forehead.

"That's cause you didn't let me tell you."

Just then wave nausea fell over me and a familiar pain crept towards my eyes. I winced and leaned onto his shoulder.

"Ugh, the pain's coming back. Why does this keep happening to me?"

He grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"That mark on your chest, I've seen it before…" I glanced down at my chest and saw nothing.

He took out a ring from his pocket and slid it onto my ring finger. My face flushed with heat. _**Is this really the time to be marrying someone!**_ All

of a sudden a cool breeze of relief flew through my veins and the pain disappeared. I relaxed and sighed happily.

"Wow, I guess this is what my parents meant by marriage healing wounds."

He blushed. "W-what are you talking about idiot that was just a power seal? Besides, angels aren't allowed

to have any romantic relationships with humans. My heart dropped as those words came out of his mouth. _**Man he's great with not telling **_

_**people important stuff! **_

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, my names Daisuke." He held out his hand in greeting. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"I came to the human world to become your guardian angel. If I'm able to protect you well, I can become an Arch Angel. Sakura are you ok?" I grit

my teeth and took a deep breath, "What makes you think otherwise?" He smirked, "Maybe it's the fact you hands are glued to my shirt." I looked

down at my clenched hands and quickly let go. "I-I don't know what got into myself," I stuttered. I stared at the ground tensed up. _**Did he guess **_

_**that I like him? Well maybe I do! I bet he's laughing at me now about how stupid human can be sometimes! **_He pondered for a moment

and took a good look at me. His gaze made me feel embarrassed.

"W-what is it?" "That's mark I saw before; I think I know what it is now. It's the mark of the philosopher. There had been rumors about humans

born with gifts." "Gift? You've got to be kidding me. It's more of a curse or some type of sadistic parasite!"

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, whatever it is, I'll protect you."

If only I knew what that curse had in store for me in the future.

* * *

_---PLEASE R&R I'd be glad to hear what you all think on this story so far!!! :D_


End file.
